


(Un)Intended

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, awww, because I can't help it, sweet smut, with a shade of Dom!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of drinks with the boys of<br/>Achievement Hunter brings unknown feelings<br/>to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Intended

It was just a night out with the boys of Achievement Hunter, talking shit, drinks, and just having a good time. Gavin, in particular, was completely enjoying himself, having pounded yet another drink.  
  
  
“I bet you, Micool,” he shouted in Michael’s ear, accent thick, unaware and uncaring of the volume of his voice. “That you cannot drink more than me within the hour.”  
  
  
Michael’s lip curled up in a smirk. Easy. “You’re on, Gav.”  
  
  
After several shots, and a couple of car bombs (Gavin’s preferred drink of the night), Michael was on top of the world. He wasn’t too lost to the alcohol yet, but he felt pretty damn good. Gavin, however, seemed to be completely unsteady on his feet, unwilling to give in and let Michael win, but about two seconds from completely falling on his ass.  
  
  
And he had roughly half the amount of Michael.  
  
  
“Gavin, seriously, stop.” Michael laughed, keeping the Brit steady. “I won and you fucking know it.”  
  
  
“Oh you plonker.” he slurred, his accent thick. “Smush faced little git. I’m not done yet.” He took Michael’s cheeks in between his thumb and index finger, effectively smushing them for emphasis. “We’ve got like what, 10 minutes?”  
  
  
“We’ve got about two, maybe, and even if we had ten, I don’t think you need any more.” He guided the drunkard to a nearby table, away from the group, and sat him down. “Just chill.”  
  
  
“buzzkill, Micool.” Gavin mumbled, punching Michael’s arm. “You’re no bloody fun.”  
  
  
“I’d rather you not bust your ass or face up, honestly.” Michael laughed. “Over having fun.”  
  
  
“Buzz.” Gavin repeated. “Killyear. Like Lightyear, only you kill the buzz, Micool.”  
  
  
“Good one, Gav.” he took another sip of beer, the warm liquid burning his throat as it passed.  
  
  
“Micool.” Gavin prodded his arm a few moments later.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
  
He turned to face the lad. “What, Gav?”  
  
  
“I wanna dance.”  
  
  
“Then go dance.” Michael shrugged and turned back to the table.  
  
  
“But Micool...” Gavin whined. “I want you to dance with meeeeee....”  
  
  
“Gavin, I’m not gonna fucking dance.” he scoffed, but the Brit kept prodding at him. “Gavin, stop.”  
  
  
“Micool....” he whined again, his face pressed against Michael’s arm now.  
  
  
“Gavin...” Michael sighed, looking down at the boy. “Don’t fucking pass out on me.”  
  
  
“I’m not!” He protested, sitting straight up. “I’m just bored because you won’t bloody dance with me.”  
  
  
“Gavin, you’re wasted.” Michael laughed. “Even if I did dance with you, you’re just gonna go out there and fall on your ass.”  
  
  
“I will not!” Gavin sounded genuinely appalled at the idea. “You bloody plonker.”  
  
  
“Gavin, you fall on your ass when you’re sober walking down a hallway.”  
  
  
“You and your stupid smushy face.”  
  
  
“I’m just telling the truth, Gav.” He turned to look at the boy, whose face was less than a few inches from his. He felt his stomach do a backflip, his face growing hot. He looked everywhere but Gavin’s bright green eyes, piercing into his own brown ones. “What?”  
  
  
But the boy said nothing, just hovered there, licking his lips slightly.  
  
  
“Gavin, seriously, stop being fucking weird.” Michael laughed uneasily, trying to break the palpable tension between them.  
  
  
It only took a couple of seconds later before the Brit leaned in, hands grabbing Michael’s face, and pressed his lips to the other’s. Michael’s brain screamed _HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HE’S KISSING ME HOLY SHIT_ , and his body felt the white hot rush of excitement from it. This was his boy, after all, and though he’d been having thoughts about it for longer than he’d like to admit, he never considered acting on them, let alone that Gavin had any consideration for it either.  
  
  
Gavin began to frown, feeling the stiffness of Michael’s body, and began to worry that his drunken self had screwed up horrifically.  
  
  
Until he felt Michael’s lips begin to move back.  
  
  
It was slow, tentative, curious at first. Michael dismissed his own fears for the fact that Gavin was completely bombed and maybe wouldn’t remember he even did this. The pungent smell of alcohol and Gavin’s cologne pierced Michael’s nose, and he inhaled deeply, wanting to commit it to memory. His hand raised up to cup the boy’s face gently, taking control over the kiss, tracing his tongue lightly across Gavin’s lips. Gavin, free of all inhibitions, gave willingly, pulling Michael in, taking all of him he can. The two continued in their newfound blissful state, giggling quietly to themselves, moaning, breath heavy.  
  
  
The rest of the guys, however, weren’t quite as blissfully unaware of their surroundings.  
  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” Geoff sighed, looking away. “Fucking idiots.”  
  
  
Jack couldn’t do anything but laugh, purely in disbelief of the two. Ryan looked like he’d just witnessed a murder and couldn’t make a move to escape, just stuck there, mouth agape in shock. Ray just smirked. He felt this going on between Gavin and Michael for a long time and was frankly relieved that they finally did something about it.  
  
  
“Okay, they’re cut off.” Jack said, regaining control of his breath. “Time to call it a night, I guess.”  
  
  
“God, how long are they gonna go?” Ray laughed, looking away. Sure, he was glad they finally fucking did something about this situation, but he didn’t need to see it.  
  
  
“No fucking clue, but they’re not coming back with me. I ain’t having them moaning and all that shit through the fucking walls.” Geoff laughed. “Don’t think I’d ever be able to look at them right after hearing any of that.”  
  
  
“They’re too fucking drunk to even find their way home, though.” noted Ryan.  
  
  
“Okay, then, who’s taking them home?” And all at once at Geoff’s statement, all three Gents call “Not it!”  
  
  
Ray, still a bit lost in his own mind, caught the shout and shouted back “Oh, fuck you guys!”  
  
  
“Get Gavin over to Michael’s so they can go do whatever. I’ll see you in the morning.” Geoff patted Ray on the shoulder, Jack and Ryan shooting him sympathy glances as the three walked out.  
  
  
“You guys fucking owe me for this.”  
  
  
After a rather interesting car ride home, Gavin and Michael not able to keep their hands off each other, Ray constantly muttering how he’s gonna make a goldmine in payback from the guys for doing this, the boys kept stuck to each other, everything becoming cloudy and hot and heavy, tongues tracing teeth, teeth biting lips, lips on necks and cheek and chest. It’s just all too much for the two drunken boys, and they collapse on Michael’s bed, motions against each other growing lazy before grinding to a hault as sleep claimed the both of them.

* * *

  
Warm sunlight danced through the window, the early morning light grazing gently over Michael’s back, warming the exposed skin. The feeling made him groan and wake from his deep sleep, groggy and unaware of what the weight he felt across him was. He opened his eyes to investigate...  
  
  
 _Holy shit._  
  
  
Gavin’s sleeping face was mere inches from his own, and Michael gathered the weight must’ve been his outstretched arm. Michael’s heart began to flutter, and he licked his lips nervously, unsure of what to do. Gavin’s hand then curled around Michael’s waist, pressing down, pulling the boy closer.  
  
  
“Gavin.” Michael whispered. Gavin moaned as he roused from the sound.  
  
  
“M-Micool...?” His thick, sleep heavy accent came out like a low growl.  
  
  
“Um...” Michael whispered back, not knowing where to begin. His free hand lay empty between the two, and Gavin’s eyes fluttered open in surprise. Sitting up in shock, Gavin’s hand found Michael’s by accident, but Michael didn’t mind in the slightest.    
  
  
They remained so close to one another, Gavin’s hand on Michael’s, and what came over the elder just came naturally. His lips met Gavin’s, a sharp intake of breath coming from the Brit just seconds before a melding of his own lips against Michael’s. Gavin’s hands immediately sought out Michael’s hair, fingers gently threading through the curls, pulling him closer still. Michael moved his lips across the boy’s neck, tracing the line to the apex of his shoulder, sucking gently at the exposed skin.  
  
  
“I...” Gavin started but couldn’t finish, the feeling of Michael wrapping himself around his own body, something he’d dreamed of, finally coming true.  
  
  
“I know, Gav...” Michael whispered, his tone deep,husky, as he traced his lips back to Gavin’s. “Wasn’t exactly expecting this either.”  
  
  
Gavin smirked, pulling the boy up to his eye level. “Check my pockets.”  
  
  
Michael bent back and grabbed at the pile of clothing on the floor, long forgotten the night before, and reached into Gavin’s jeans, producing a condom and a small packet of lube. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he laughed.  
  
  
“Why in the bloody hell do you think I needed to be all bevved up last night?” Gavin laughed. “Michael, I’m stupidly in love with you, and I wanted to finally come off it. And When we got to the bar, my nerves were so bloody shot I needed a drink. Then another, and another, and so on...” Gavin trailed off, looking at the knowing look in Michael’s eyes.  
  
  
“You’re a fucking mong.” he laughed, leaning down to kiss the boy gently. “But you’re not exactly alone in that thought.”  
  
  
Gavin’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. “D-d’ya mean it...?”  
  
  
“What’s it feel like?” Michael’s tone grew a shade darker as he gently rutted against the boy’s inner thigh, his hardness ever present beneath his thin boxers. Gavin instinctively thrust up into Michael’s, his lip between his teeth.  
  
  
“Oh bloody hell, get on with it...” Gavin sighed, his excitement making a rough strain in his own boxers. Michael, a bit shaky with the idea, carefully opened the packet, looking to Gavin.  
  
  
“So how does this fucking work again...?” He looked up to the Brit, who instantly hopped up, reclaiming the foil packet and pinning the boy down in one fell swoop.  
  
  
“Don’t you worry about that, Micool...” He purred, his accent thick with his arousal. “I know how it’s done. I just want my lovely little boy, nice and slow.”  
  
  
Michael swallowed hard, the visible lump forming in his throat barely giving way. “I trust you, Gavin.”  
  
  
“Of course you do.” Gavin smirked back, looking over his boy, boxers having been removed, sliding his hands gently over his thighs, spreading at the touch. Having prepped his hand, he leaned back over Michael, kissing him softly. “This is going to hurt, I’m afraid.”  
  
  
Michael squeezed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. “I trust you.”  
  
  
The next thing he felt was a white hot sensation, a sudden fullness accompanying a pain so severe, he believed he’d split. His breath came sharp and fast, his lip tightly between his teeth.  
  
  
“Breathe, Michael.” Gavin remained still, kissing down his neck, whispering in his ear. “Relax. It’s gonna get better.”  
  
  
“Fuck.” was all he could say in reply. After a few moments, he nodded, letting Gavin move ahead. Still more pain followed as he pulled out and reentered, but as the motion kept progressing, the pain began to subside, allowing Gavin a chance at two, then three, prodding away gently, prepping him for his own cock.  
  
  
When Gavin felt good and ready for it, he removed himself briefly, a moan escaping Michael’s lips. Rolling on the condom and lubing it up in one swift motion, he placed himself at the boy’s edge, kissing him once more, rougher, harder. “Ready, Michael?”  
  
  
A nervous laugh came from him. “As fucking ready as I can be.” Gavin smirked and kissed him deeply, masking his entrance from the boy’s awareness as he pressed himself in. A sharp, deep moan came from the both of them at once.  
  
  
“Fuck, Michael.” Gavin muttered, the tightness overwhelming his arousal.  
  
  
“God, Gavin.” Michael laughed, moaning at the feeling. “Don’t you fucking come already.”  
  
  
“It’d bloody help if you didn’t move for a bloody second.” Gavin spat through his teeth, a grinning, goofy Michael below him.  
  
  
Michael sighed, laying back, still as he can be. “Go when you’re ready.”  
  
  
“How...bloody fast d’ya think you can take...” Gavin muttered, still feeling at the edge of his own arousal.  
  
  
“Just fucking move, you mong.” And that’s when all of Gavin’s inhibitions left his body, pulling and quickly pounding straight into the boy, a load moan coming from Michael. Gavin rocked his hips, entering different each pass, hitting at different points in the boy until he hit the sweet spot, a different moan coming from the boy below him.  
  
  
“So...much for slow.” Gavin laughed, finally regaining control of himself. He reached between the two of their bodies, grabbing Michael’s own cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Michael, reduced to mere aroused moans, pulled Gavin’s face to his and kissed him relentlessly, hard and fast.  
  
  
Neither boy lasted much longer, Gavin’s ministrations across Michael’s length, special attention paid to the tip, caused him to erupt soon after, strings of white hot come striping across both of their stomachs. Gavin hit just once, twice more into Michael before his own release came, jerky in its movement as he collapsed onto the boy’s chest.  
  
  
Both lay breathless, the morning sun shining very bright in through the window by the bed.  
  
  
“Fuck, Gavin..” Michael sighed.  
  
  
“Yeah?” he replied. Michael sitting up, wincing at Gavin’s removal. Gavin tossed the used condom onto the floor, mentally noting to pick it up later.  
  
  
He kissed the boy, sweetly, gently. “I fucking love you, you idiot.”  
  



End file.
